


Coffee shop

by orphan_account



Series: KevEdd One Shots [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Reverse au - Fandom
Genre: College coffee shop!, I do not own the prompt, M/M, Nor the characters, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is the sole employee on the late shift at a coffee shop. Person B is a regular at said coffee shop; they rarely speak to person A but always tip extremely generously, usually ten or twenty dollars. One night, person B leaves a note paper clipped to their tip, something along the lines of ‘You look nice tonight.’ The next night when person B comes in for their coffee, they find a note written back on their cup.</p>
<p>From then on persons A and B communicate by leaving each other notes on coffee cups and in the tip jar; eventually one note reads ‘Would you like to go out with me?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee shop

Eddward always came to the college's coffee shop at the same time every night; 8:00 pm sharp. He didn't go for the coffee, per say, but for the mere fact that his precious and delicious Pumpkin was there every night working. Every time he would get a coffee, he would leave a twenty five dollar tip (even though he despised the taste.). 

One night, however, Kevin had looked exceptionally wonderful, and Eddward added two more dollars for the tip, along with a note. When the shark left the coffee shop, Kevin collected the tip. 

"That's odd..." He murmured to himself as he picked up the paper that held the oddly messy hand writing of Eddward Vincent. He read it twice to make sure he was correct, his cheeks red as he murmured the words to himself. "Looking good, Pumpkin."

The next night when the leather jacket and beanie clad bad boy entered the coffee shop, Kevin wrote a note on his cup thanking him for the compliment. They then started communicating like this; Eddward giving him a note with his usually high tip, and Kevin responding with a note on his coffee.

A few weeks later, Edd gazed at the note on his coffee cup with wide blue eyes, his cheeks turning a light pink. 

"Wanna go out, Shark Boy?"


End file.
